disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyro Gearloose
|friends = Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Grandma Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Ludwig Von Drake, Fenton Crackshell, Gladstone Gander, Mickey and Friends |minions = Little Helper |enemies = Emil Eagle, the Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Flintheart Glomgold, Pete, Merlock |likes = Inventing things |dislikes = Whenever anything goes wrong with his inventions|name = Gyro gearloose}}Gyro Gearloose is an anthropomorphic chicken created by Carl Barks for The Walt Disney Company, first appearing in Barks' 1952 comic Gladstone's Terrible Secret. He is part of the Donald Duck character cast, appearing in stories as a friend of Donald Duck, Uncle Scrooge, and anyone who is associated with them in any way. Background in his debut, Gladstone's Terrible Secret ''(1952).]] Gyro is Duckburg's most famous inventor, even though his inventions don't always work the way he wants them to. His outrageous productivity is presented as a factor in the quality of his inventions; because he always comes up with new ideas, the fact that his inventions often lack an important feature, will often cause trouble for Scrooge or Donald who have bought the invention. He is known as being good-natured towards others. Gyro is often assisted by his Little Helper (or just "Helper"), who is a small robot with a light bulb for a head. Besides Little Helper, he has also a thinking cap, a combination of a roof-top and a nest, with three black birds living in it. In high school, young Gyro was a baseball pitcher with his "madball" pitch - actually only a straight-ball pitch. When Gyro is forced to pitch for the Northside, pitting an "unhittable" baseball against another of his inventions, an "unmissable" baseball bat made for the Southside team, resulting in total chaos. Some of Gyro's relatives include his father Fulton Gearloose''Uncle Scrooge Adventures #27: Guardians of the Library, his grandfather Ratchet Gearloose and Newton Gearloose, his nephew. His relatives are often named after famous inventors and scientists (Robert Fulton, Isaac Newton, etc.). Like his son, Fulton was also an inventor, and one of the first members of the Junior Woodchucks. In some stories, Gyro's primary rival is Emil Eagle, although he is also antagonized by the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell on occasions. With his inventions, he is also a very important ally of Donald Duck's alter ego, The Duck Avenger in the Italian Disney comics. Appearances ''Sport Goofy in Soccermania Gyro made his first animated appearance in the 1987 television special with only one line of dialogue, voiced by Will Ryan: "Scrooge parting with a million dollars?". DuckTales In the subsequent 1987 TV series ''DuckTales, Gyro became a regular character, with the late Hal Smith supplying his voice. Among Gyro's noteworthy inventions in the series is the creation of the Gizmoduck suit, intended to be worn by a security guard for Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin. Although Gyro's shop and house are on the south side of Duckburg, he was born on the north side ― a sign marks his birthplace and mentions one of his inventions - topless hats. Despite Flintheart Glomgold being an enemy of Scrooge's, Gyro built the giant construction robots for him in "Robot Robbers". Gyro also appeared in both of the DuckTales NES games. In the first game, he appears only in the bonus stage that can be accessed if Scrooge exits a level with a 7 in the ten-thousand digit on the score. In DuckTales 2, he can be found in three of the levels, providing upgrades for Scrooge's cane. The HD remake of the first game gives Gyro an expanded role, prominently appearing in cut scenes in the African Mines and Moon levels. Here, he is voiced by Chris Edgerly. ''Mickey Mouse Gyro makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode "Down the Hatch", together with several other scientists. Notably, this is his only animated appearance alongside Ludwig Von Drake, with whom he does frequently interact in the comics. DuckTales (2017 series) Gyro appears in the reboot series as Scrooge's personal mad scientist, voiced by Jim Rash. In addition to being Scrooge's scientist, he is assisted by Fenton (as an intern) and Little Bulb like the original. In this series, Gyro has white hair and wears a green suit as opposed to his red hair and pink suit in the original series. His lab is now located in a basement beneath The Money Bin. He is also less friendly and more eccentric compared to most portrayals of the character. However, he still cares about his inventions and won't hesitate to stop them from doing further damage. He also utters out "blatherin' blatherskite", which was originally Fenton's expression, whenever he's frustrated and even named his newest idea, "Project Blatherskite." Video games Toontown Online'' In the Toontown storyline, Gyro created a robot that, when Scrooge accidentally wired it incorrectly, made the Cogs, the main antagonists of the game. They are grim businessmen-like robots who can't take a joke, so to take care of the infestation, the toons (the main protagonists of the game), destroy them with gags, such as squirting seltzer water and throwing pies at them. Gallery External links *Disney's HooZoo - Gyro Gearloose References nl:Willie Wortel Category:Characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Chickens Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Knights Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Time travelers Category:Characters created by Carl Barks Category:American characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters